


HEROES Pt 2: The Search

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Heroes Trilogy [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Dark God, F/M, Gen, Heroes, M/M, Raywood, Roses, Searching, Torture, Training, Trilogy, Vagabond, Violence, Xray - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth, super powers, supes, vav - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the Achievement Hunter's run in with the Dark God. Geoff is recruiting other supers to the team, Michael is still broken over the death of Lindsay, and Ray is desperately holding onto hope that Ryan is still alive. Meanwhile Jeremy discovers something startling about himself as the team readies themselves for the fight of their lives.





	1. Prelude

Darkness fell over the city of Austin Texas, an almost smothering darkness only broken by the occasional flickering street light and headlights of a car passing. The streets and alleys were dangerous at night, assorted riff raff waiting for their unsuspecting prey to pounce.

One lonely figure walked the streets, unaware or uncaring of the dangers of the night. The figure pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head to shield him from the slight nip in the air. As he past a dark alleyway a group of five ruff looking gang members stepped out and blocked the figure from walking forward. They slowly surrounded the figure, who kept his eyes down, not looking up at the leader in front of him.

"You lost pal? Don't you know it ain't safe in these parts after dark?" he asked with a sneer, cracking his knuckles for emphasis. The figure shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to be careful then," he said flatly, still not making eye contact. The gang leader frowned. This kid was cocky and it pissed him off.

"I don't like your attitude kid," he said in a low dangerous voice. Again the kid shrugged.

"Well I don't like your ugly face but I still got to deal with it asshole," he said, voice still flat and calm. The leader growled and reached for the kids shoulder. In a flash the kid grabbed the leaders arm, spun, and using the leaders momentum flung him into the gang member closest to them.

It all happened so fast it didn't seem real. The group stared in shock at what they'd just seen. The leader recovered first.

"You're dead kid!" he shrieked and leapt to his feet, metal pipe in his hand. The kid chuckled and reached up to his head. The hood was lowered to the kids shoulders, revealing thick brown curly hair, and dark chestnut brown eyes behind thick black rimmed glasses.

The gang members froze when they noticed the symbol on the kids hoodie, a green circle with crosshairs made of lightning bolts. 

"Oh fuck it's a Hunter!" shouted one and turned and ran. Several of the others started backing away slowly.

"It's only one and we out number him! Get him boys!" yelled the leader, though he looked rather pale at the mention of a Hunter. After a moments hesitation one member charged in holding a bat and swung at the kid.

The kid turned and two red lasers shot out of his eyes and hit the bat, cutting it off and leaving only the handle in the perp's hands. He stopped and looked at the remains of his bat before the kid sprung into motion. He kicked the bat perp in the stomach and launched over him, giving him a swift kick in the pants and sending him sprawling. The kid moved quickly and slammed a fist into the face of another gang member, sending him flying back from the force of the impact.

One by one the gang was pummeled and beat till only the leader was left standing, his crew lying on the ground unconscious. The leader went slack jawed and stared at the kid approaching him slowly. His eyes were clear, no anger or hate there. No emotion at all actually. 

"Who...who are you?" asked the leader backing up slowly trying to get away from those vacant eyes. The kid rushed forward and grabbed the man by his collar and pinned him against a brick wall. The kid grinned as he saw fear enter the man's eyes.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm XRay bitch!" he said. It was the last thing the leader heard before getting a punch to the head that left him unconscious.

Ray let the gang leader crumple to the ground and panted slightly. He wasn't surprised that he'd been jumped, but he was surprised at how calm he'd been. He raised the hood back up over his head and continued his slow walk down the streets of Austin.

These were his streets. No one threatened him on his turf.


	2. One Year Later...

The days were starting to get colder, the trees beginning to change colors as nature prepared for fall. Ray didn't even notice the beauty of the world around him. He was tracking a lead he'd picked up and wasn't about to stop and smell the roses, much as he'd like. There was something more important than roses on his mind today.

Finding Ryan.

It had been a year since the man he loved had flown out the window of their apartment, trying to save Ray and his friends from the monster that claimed him. Ray had been told that Ryan was most likely dead, but he could not accept that. Ryan, the man he loved, so strong and full of life. There was no way his Vagabond was dead.

Ray looked through the scope of his pink sniper rifle again at the warehouse building he'd been watching for the past two hours. His contact said he'd heard something about the Vagabond being dragged in here by a strange figure. Ray could only guess who that would be.

The Lad gritted his teeth at the memory of his mortal enemy, the one known as the Dark God. Supposedly a mysterious being that fed off energy and super powers, the creature had possessed Ryan somehow and had slowly taken over full control of his body. The last time Ray had seen the Dark God...

Ray shook his head at the memory, wanting to forget it and concentrate on the moment. He could grieve later. The warehouse door opened and a group of men walked out. They didn't look like warehouse workers, instead their attire looked more like businessmen than anything. Ray set his sniper aside and gazed at the men again, this time with his naked eye. But Ray's eyes were special. The new ability he'd picked up recently kicked in, and Ray's vision zoomed in much farther and clearer than his scope would allow.

Eagle Vision! he thought to himself with a smile. He came up with a dumb name for each of his different types of vision, his super power. The group of men seemed harmless and Ray ignored them for now. He studied the building itself, looking for any traces or clues that would lead him to Ryan.

Ryan can you hear me? Ray sent out the thought, concentrating as hard as he could. He wasn't sure how the whole telepathy thing worked, but he was willing to try anything to get the attention of Ryan if he was nearby.

No answer.

"Fuck!" Ray grumbled and disassembled his sniper, packing it back into the bag he carried. He hoisted the bag onto his shoulders and climbed down the ladder of the building he'd been watching from. He cautiously made his way across the street to the warehouse, keeping to the shadows. Once he was close enough he stared at the wall.

The wall in front of him disappeared and he could see clearly what was on the other side.

Shout out to X-ray vision. He thought as he scanned the inside of the warehouse. He was about to give up when something caught his eye. An out of place rug spread out in the middle of the floor in one of the rooms. It stood out like a sore thumb.

Bingo! 

Ray returned his vision to normal and glanced around to see if anyone had detected him yet. So far the coast was clear. He turned his eyes once again to the wall and lasers shot out from his eyes, penetrating the wall. He grinned as he cut out a hole in the wall big enough for him to fit through and gently pushed the section inward. The bricks crashing on the floor of the warehouse made Ray cringe but he darted in none the less, hoping against hope his lead would finally pay off.

Making his way quickly to the room he pulled the rug away to reveal a trapdoor in the floor. Ray snorted and smirked slightly.

"Cliché much?" he said aloud and reached for the handle to pull it open. At the last second he stopped himself.

"This was too easy. Somethings not right," he said and used X-ray vision to examine the door. There were concrete stairs leading down to a dark room that Ray couldn't see into. The door itself looked fine until Ray saw the wire. It led from a control panel on the wall near the stairs and went up to the door itself. Ray followed the wire and saw it came to a hole in the wall.

Well fuck. Now where is it? he wondered to himself. Switching his gaze from the door to the wall where the wire vanished he saw the wire snake it's way up to a wall in the room he was in. Darting over he found another control panel. Using laser vision Ray cut gently through the panel and opened it. Locating the correct wire he cut it in half with a quick laser pulse. He waited a few seconds.

No alarms, no armed gunmen. Nothing. 

He sighed in relief and ran back to the trapdoor. He yanked it open and walked slowly down the stairs. Using night vision he made his way clear as day, pulling out his communicator and putting it in his ear.

"Vav, you there buddy?" he asked quietly.

"I'm here my boi! You in?" came Gavin's British voice over the communicator. 

"Affirmative Vav, making my way into the basement from the black lagoon. I'll keep you posted on the search for Vagabond. Over and out," Ray said and terminated the call. He was almost to the bottom of the stairs, anxiety starting to settle in the pit of his stomach.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and stood for a moment in the dark, his night vision making the room appear as if the lights were shining brightly. He calmed his breathing and took the first step forward.

I'm coming Ry, just hold on. I'm coming to get you.


	3. Something's Different

Jeremy Dooley opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them, squinting as the sun filtering in through his window stung his eyes. The young man stretched and sat up in his bed, rubbing the rest of the sleep out of his eyes.

He gazed at his room, remembering that he had a busy day ahead of him. After the disappearance of Ryan and the death of Lindsay, the Crew had been working double time to keep up with the work they'd done before. While the news hit the fans hard, no one knew the pain that the Crew felt.

Michael was constantly stumbling into the home they all shared drunk and weepy. Jeremy didn't blame him. The woman he loved was dead and he was being ripped apart. Ray was more quiet these days, and more reserved. He and Gavin had been running off on "secret missions" for the past few months. Something was going on.

Jeremy sighed and walked to the shower, enjoying the welcomed warmth from the running water cascading down his body. A few minutes later and he was dressed and ready to head to work. He decided to walk today, wanting to enjoy the bright sunny day. Autumn was setting in, and Jeremy was nearly bursting with excitement. He frowned at the thought that Ryan and Lindsay wouldn't be able to enjoy the same weather, or laugh at his dumb jokes. Sadness gripped him.

Jeremy was so distracted by his thoughts he didn't notice the men emerging from the alleyway he was about to pass. He looked up just as he ran into the leader. Jeremy was shoved roughly by the leader, falling backwards into the arms of two other gang members. Before he could yell for help a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged back into the alley, the leader looming menacingly in front of him.

"You should really watch where you're going little man. These streets aren't as safe as they used to be," the leader said in a heavy Jersey accent. Jeremy struggled but was held tight in place. The leader reached a hand out and patted Jeremy's head, then slowly ran his hand down Jeremy's chest. 

Jeremy's eyes widened and he grunted in protest, kicking out. He didn't want to use his powers in public, but he might just have to. The leader smiled.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? How's this, you give me your wallet, and I'll make this less unpleasant for you," he said. Jeremy suddenly felt very hot, like his skin was boiling. He began breathing faster and faster, the hand covering his mouth not helping one bit. He shook his head and tried to fight back. The leader frowned.

"Well, I guess it's the hard way then," he said reaching out towards Jeremy. 

Jeremy closed his eyes and suddenly he phased through the men holding him and gasped for breath, standing safely on the other side of them. The group stood shocked at what they'd just seen. Jeremy looked up and grinned.

"You shouldn't have done that fucker," he said, a fire in his eyes. The men took a few steps back, realizing who they'd grabbed.

"Shit! It's a fucking Hunter!" yelled one.

"How many of these fuckers are there?!" yelled another.

"Don't just stand there! Waste his ass!" the leader yelled. Just as he did Jeremy suddenly felt very odd, a wave of heat washing over him. He felt like he was going to faint. The men approached him and he hoped he'd be able to fight them off.

The first gang member was just nearing him when it happened. A searing pain in his head. Jeremy screamed in pain and curled his hands into fists beside his body. When he opened his eyes the world was engulfed in flames, the men staring at him in terror. Jeremy looked down and saw that his hands, and his head as well, had burst into flames. Yet he felt no burning. Just a pulsating warmth.

Without missing a beat the goons dropped their makeshift weapons and ran the other way, their leader following closely behind. Jeremy stood for a second before the flames subsided into his body. He stared at his hands, mouth agape.

What the fuck just happened?! he thought. There was no way he'd just burst into flames, those weren't his powers! The Lad turned and ran the rest of the way to work, trying not to be noticed for the rest of the day. Something weird had just happened to him, and he wasn't sure what it meant.

This can't be happening. This can NOT be fucking happening! he thought to himself for the rest of the day, avoiding the others as much as he could, and bolting out the door as soon as his shift was over.


	4. Where Is He?!

Ray slowly made his way around the room, searching desperately for anything that could tell him where Ryan was at. The room was large, cells like a jail lining the walls. There was a long hallway at the far wall and Ray made his way there. The hallway led to another flight of stairs, this one barely lit with a weird green light. Ray closed his eyes and shook his head, his vision returning to normal.

He examined the walls beside the stairs looking for any traps or alarms. But there was nothing there. Ray didn't know why, but something didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

This was all too easy. It's like I was supposed to find this place. he thought as he cautiously took a step down the stairs.

"XRay have you found anything yet?"

Ray nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Damn it Vav you scared me! And no I haven't found anything helpful yet, but I did find another set of stairs," Ray said calming his heartbeat and continuing down the stairs.

"Sorry boi. Do you think it might be a trap?" Gavin's voice sounded a little nervous.

"It might be but I've still got to try. This is the closest we've been in months. I'm not turning back now. Standby for evac," he said and ended the call. He'd made it to the bottom of the stairs by now and was now standing in a room lit by a green fluorescent light. He whipped out his phone and took a quick picture of the room and sent it in a text.

The room was large like the ones before it, but he could see a hallway leading to a room farther ahead. Paintings and tapestries adorned the walls, depicting battles and violence from bygone ages that were unfamiliar to Ray. He walked down the hall, busts of men lining the way, the names written in strange languages. The room lighting returned to normal the farther he traveled down it.

How fucking big is this place? It's like a damn labyrinth! Ray thought, his feet hurting from all the walking. The only piece of furniture in the room before him was a pedestal with a glass case holding some sort of object in it. Ray approached, glancing at the room as he neared the pedestal. The room was full of cells, cages, torture devices, and a large drain at the far wall with chain shackles attached to the walls, which were stained with blood.

Ray blanched at the site of the horror before him. If Ryan was here or had been here he hoped that he was still safe. His gaze went back to the pedestal, trying to make out the object floating inside it. He gasped at what he saw.

A beating heart!

For a second Ray couldn't breathe, a single thought at the forefront of his mind.

Oh god! Please, not Ryan!

He placed a hand gently on the case and looked closely at the heart. This couldn't be what was left of Ryan, could it? Would the Dark God really kill him? 

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft scuffling noise behind him. Ray whirled, ready to blast the shit out of whatever enemy was there. But instead of a villain, Ray only saw a forlorn figure huddled in one of the cells. Ray's hopes rose and he dashed to the cell.

"Ryan?" he said looking at the figure. His heart sank as he realized the figure wasn't his beloved Ryan. The man inside the cell shook his head and looked up at Ray with sadness and hope.

"Please, help me," he said, his voice horse. Ray bit his lip and thought for a second. He came here for Ryan or information on Ryan. This man obviously wasn't who he'd come for. But he could have information about Ryan, and plus, Ray was a hero. He couldn't leave this man here. He sighed and nodded.

"Hold on a sec though. Was there another man here? Named Ryan. Tall, sandy blonde hair, handsome, blue eyes," Ray question the man as he examined the lock on the cell door.

"There was another man here yes. I think he was the same one you described," the man said hoarsely. Ray hesitated.

"Was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and getting a sick feeling in his stomach. His mind flashed back to the floating heart, and the bloody torture area. The man just shook his head.

Ray lasered through the lock and dashed into the cell, freeing the man of his shackles and ankle restraints. He helped the newly freed prisoner to his feet and helped him walk out of the cell. Suddenly there was a crash in the other room and the sounds of many running footsteps.

"Vav, evac now!" Ray shouted into the com. He pushed the man behind him and the two started backing away.

"Who are you? And what did these guys want with you? What did the Dark God want with you?" Ray asked, looking back at the man. The trembling man swallowed and shakily answered.

"I'm Adam. Adam Kovic. I was captured about a month ago by some men I'd never seen before. When they dragged me down here the Dark God said I was going to be useful to him in keeping the Achievement Hunters from finding him or the man that was here before me," Adam explained. Just then Gavin teleported into the room at the same time several men in dark clothing appeared, holding guns.

"Vav now!" shouted Ray as the Brit placed a hand on his shoulder, Ray grabbing onto Adam's shoulder. Instantly the trio was teleported into the training bay at Stage 5. 

Ray turned to Adam and question him again.

"How were you going to be useful to the Dark God? And what happened to Ryan?" he asked, the last question sounding desperate and strained. Adam shook his head.

"I have this...gift. I can sense where other people like me and you are and how powerful they are. I guess the Dark God didn't want you finding me because I could find your friend or the DG himself," Kovic said. Ray was nearly shaking as he grabbed the man by the shoulders.

"You didn't answer me. Where is Ryan? What did they do to him?" he nearly screamed. Kovic looked up at Ray with sad eyes.

"They moved him a few days ago. I watched as they tortured him and beat him, just for fun. The monsters nearly killed him but he was strong," Kovic said calmly. Gavin gently pried Ray's hands from Adam's shoulders and led the man to the stairs to get him some water. Ray stood alone for a moment, shaking in rage.

Was?! Is he dead? He can't be. He's not dead I just know it! he thought, chasing away the depressing thought with a more hopeful one. Now they had someone that could lead them straight to Ryan!


	5. Recruiting

Geoff rubbed his face in his tattooed hands and sighed heavily. His day was just getting started and yet he was ready to head back to bed. Ever since the Achievement Hunter's run in with the Dark God one year ago he'd been recruiting new supers into their group to help them fight. So far he'd only gotten three people to join. A young man named Miles who could fly and control metal, a girl named Kara who had the ability to influence others to do her will when she touched them, and finally a young girl named Meg who could transform into anyone she wanted. These three had been with them for about four months and were learning to use their powers proficiently.

Geoff had talked to many people, some flat out slamming their doors in his face, and some saying they'd think about it. None had gotten back to him. He got up from his desk and walked to the old Achievement Hunter's office. He was surprised to see Gavin there with a man who looked like he'd been through hell. He raised an eyebrow quizzically at Gavin.

"This is Adam. He's been held prisoner by the Dark God for a few months now and we were able to break him out. I think he might be able to help us," Gavin explained quickly. Adam looked up and offered a friendly smile to Geoff, but still seemed like he was on edge and tense.

Geoff smiled back to try to make the newcomer feel better. He walked forward and squatted in front of Adam, offering a hand.

"Hey Adam, I'm Geoff. I'm this asshole's boss," he said in his most friendly tone. He didn't want to scare the man any more than he seemed to be. Adam took the hand and shook it.

"A pleasure," he said.

"Why did the Dark God want you?" Geoff asked. Adam swallowed and a frightened look came into his eyes as he remembered his time in the dungeons.

"I told your friend, XRay, but I have this gift. I can find people like you and me, people with gifts. I can sense them somehow and how strong they are. I think DG wanted to keep me away from you and also to steal my powers," he explained. Geoff grew concerned.

"What do you mean, 'steal your powers'?" he asked. Adam looked at him for a moment.

"Like you can absorb energy and temporarily use other people's powers, the Dark God can do the same. Except when he does it the powers are completely taken away. He basically leaves you a normal human, but the effects are lasting. You feel empty and hollow without them. Like a small part of you has been ripped away leaving a gaping hole," Adam continued. Geoff gasped.

"I didn't know I could use other people's powers!" he exclaimed. Adam smile slightly.

"That's my gift kicking in," he said. Geoff stood, the gears in his head turning as fast as they could as a plan started forming in his mind.

"Adam, how'd you like to work for us? With us? I'm trying to find people with powers who can help us destroy the Dark God and find our friend Ryan," Geoff explained. At the sound of Ryan's name Adam's eyes widened and he flinched.

"Wot's wrong ol chap?" asked Gavin.

"Was your friend, Ryan, was his last name Haywood?" he asked cautiously. Both Geoff and Gavin nodded excitedly and looked hopefully at Adam. The man grew sad and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said. Gavin fell to his knees and gasped for breath, while Geoff felt all the air in his lungs leave him. He sunk to the ground next to the sobbing Gavin and wrapped the Lad in his arms, tears spilling over his own eyes.

"What. Happened. To. Ryan?!"

The voice came from the stairs and the trio turned to see Ray standing there, a furious fire burning in his eyes. Adam swallowed hard.

"The last I saw of him, he was being dragged away all bloodied and bruised and then when I couldn't see him I heard him screaming. Then, nothing. There was absolute silence. I haven't seen him since, or felt him," Adam said, tears forming in his own eyes. During his imprisonment he'd become friends with the Vagabond, and had considered him a brother. 

"He's not dead," said Ray quietly. Geoff opened his mouth to say something but Ray stopped him.

"He's a fighter Geoff! He always finds a way to survive. He's alive, I can feel it. Don't stop looking," he said. Geoff nodded and then Ray turned to Adam.

"After you're rested up and feeling better we'll need to get to work," he said.

"Doing what exactly?" asked Adam hesitantly.

"Getting things ready for when we beat the shit out of the Dark God!" Ray said and clenched his hands into fists, determination and fire in his eyes. Adam nodded and smiled at the thought of paying back the Dark God for what he'd done to him. For what he did to Ryan.

"I'm in!" he said looking to Geoff who nodded.


	6. What's Happening?

Jeremy waited quietly for Geoff to arrive. The Lad had quietly asked for a private meeting with his boss and Geoff was only too happy to oblige. Jeremy smiled to himself. That was one of the reasons he loved this job, his boss was always willing to listen and advise when the Crew needed it. Geoff knocked on the door of his room and entered.

"Hey Lil J, what's up?" he asked. He sat down on the bed next to Jeremy and looked quizzically at the youngest member of his Crew. Jeremy sighed and looked up at Geoff.

"I think something is wrong with me," he said. Geoff just stared back. Jeremy continued.

"Something happened yesterday, something really weird and fucked up. I don't know why or how but I'm a little scared," he said. Geoff smiled.

"It's okay buddy, we all get scared sometimes. I'm sure whatever it is isn't all that bad," he said reassuringly. Jeremy gave him a skeptical look.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" asked Geoff. The Lad nodded and began.

"It started that morning on my way to work. I got jumped by some guys in a alley..." Jeremy started.

"What the fuck dude?! What happened? Are you okay? Did you report it?" Geoff couldn't help his barrage of questions.

"No no, nothing like that. But...something did happen while I was fighting them," Jeremy continued. Geoff raised an eyebrow. Jeremy sighed and stood. He took a couple steps away from Geoff and turned to face him.

"Geoff, something's wrong with my powers," he said. Geoff was about to ask what he meant when Jeremy cried out in pain and burst into flames. The Lad stood there, flames enveloping his hands and head.

"What the actual fuck Jeremy?!" Geoff yelled and aimed a fire extinguisher at the Lad. Jeremy held up his hands defensively and slowly extinguished his flames. Not a single hair on his head was singed, even his clothes didn't smell like fire or smoke.

"Whoa whoa Geoff! It's okay! See? I'm not hurt," the Lad reassured his boss. Geoff relaxed slightly but kept the fire extinguisher close at hand, just in case. Jeremy told the story of what happened that day when he discovered his new power. Geoff listened intently the whole time. After Jeremy finished he looked at Geoff with both a pleading and scared look.

"Jeremy, I'm not sure what's going on. The whole thing confuses the hell out of me. But I actually may have a way to help figure this all out. Meet me down in the training room in ten minutes!" Geoff said, leaping to his feet and dashing out the door, leaving an even more confused Jeremy alone. Jeremy sighed and sat down on his bed, head in his hands.

What the hell is wrong with me? He wondered.

 

~

Ray sat on his bed and stared at the wall, thinking. Ryan couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! Deep down he just knew his boyfriend was alive. He squeezed his eyes shut and fought the tears threatening to overwhelm him. He wished this whole damn thing never happened, the office accident, their powers, the Dark God, all of it. Even though Geoff was the boss Ray was the unappointed leader of the group. It was a heavy burden. He blamed himself for Lindsay's death, Ryan's madness and disappearance, the way Michael nearly drank himself to death, Geoff's stress at hiring new supes.

He laid back on the bed, one arm over his eyes and the other laying across his chest. He desperately wanted Ryan back. To hold his large hand and snuggle up to his warm comforting chest. He wanted Ryan to wrap him in one of those hugs that Ray loved, a hug that enveloped you and told you everything was going to be alright. For the first time in months Ray allowed himself to cry. Not sobs that racked the body, but more like a steady flow of tears and soft whimpers. 

Where are you Ry? I need you! We all need you. he thought, trying again to reach out to Ryan and tap into the man's telepathy. As expected he was answered with cold harsh silence. Ray turned over and shut his eyes, hoping against hope that he'd find relief in his sleep.

~

Jeremy walked down the stairs to the training room in Stage 5. He wasn't sure what to expect but he trusted Geoff. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He checked his watch and saw that it was the appropriate time and wondered where Geoff was. Morphing his tongue he let the now snake tongue slip out of his mouth and taste the air, while morphing his eyes to see heat signatures. As he did so he saw something fly at him! Without thinking he hit the floor in a roll, dodging a flying metal disk. Jumping up he saw multiple disks flying at him and went into combat mode. He morphed into a dove and flew over the first low disk, dive bombed to avoid the second while morphing into an armadillo and deflecting the third with his armor plating. Standing now again as a man he saw one disk almost in front of his face and didn't have time to morph or phase.

But something different happened. He got extremely hot and felt his hands and head ignite, the fire around his head shooting out and melting the disk before it reached him. He laughed in amazement and extended his hands at another disk, shooting a spray of fire at it and melting it. There was a loud buzz and the sound of machinery shutting down. Jeremy shut down his flames and turned to see Geoff and another man who Jeremy didn't know standing there watching him.

"Geoff? What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"We're testing your new powers. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you," Geoff said and started clapping.


	7. Forming a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the rest sorry in advance!

Ray looked around, the scenery looking unfamiliar to him. He was on a paved road, woods on either side of it. Dark, misty woods that seemed to swallow up everything around them. There was a growing uneasiness building up within him and he waited. Waited for whatever was out there in the dark mist to make a move. He crouched and waited. When nothing happened he sighed and looked down the road. Nothing. Shrugging his shoulders and with a quick mutter of "yolo," he stepped off the path and into the woods. He walked for God knows how long until he could faintly hear the sound of a fire crackling. Like a campfire on a summer night. Approaching the sound he saw a small clearing with logs set about in an octagon shape which encircled a fire pit with a small almost dead fire in it. A figure huddled near the flames back to Ray, dirty calloused hands extended out, clutching desperately for the dying heat. The figure was male from the size and build, Ray surmised, and stepped closer. The figure seemed to tense up and his head snapped up at the sound of movement nearby. At the same time he shrunk back slightly, as if afraid. Ray felt bad for the man and decided to make his presence known. He walked out towards the man's right and then circled around to stand in front of him. The man huddled fearfully, watching Ray's every move.

"Hey there. It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you," Ray said as reassuringly as he could. The man was still hesitant, a wild look in his eyes which darted back and forth as if trying to determine if Ray was alone. Ray sat on a log opposite the man and smiled cheerfully to help the man relax.

"I promise I won't hurt you. What's your name? Are you okay? Do you need help or anything?" he questioned. The man just stared at him with large blue eyes. The eyes almost reminded Ray of something but he couldn't remember what. Seeing that his questions were bombarding the poor soul Ray tried a different tactic.

"I'm Ray. Ray Narvaez Jr," he said. He extended his hand slowly so as not to frighten the man. He didn't expect a reaction and was shocked when after a moment or two the man reached out and grasped Ray's hand in his and shook it. He wore fingerless gloves that looked tattered and ready to shred. Around his shoulders was a thick blanket also in bad shape, the man's clothes were tattered as well. Ray felt bad that the man was in this condition with winter approaching fast.

"N..nice to m...m..meet you," the man said shakily. His voice was deep and horse, almost raspy as if he'd been yelling recently and was recovering his voice.

"Likewise mister..." Ray said, fishing for the man's name. The man shook his head sadly and released Ray's hand, huddling deeper into his blanket.

"Okay, well are you okay? Do you have shelter of some sort to keep you safe and warm?" he asked gently. The man shook his head.

"Any family or friends?"

"I..no. Not anymore," the man said and sniffled. Ray gently put a hand on the man's shoulder to comfort him. He flinched slightly at the contact from Ray's hand but didn't shake it off.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone close," Ray said, remembering the few moments he'd had with Ryan right before he became possessed. The man looked up at Ray for the first time, directly into his eyes. Those eyes! They looked so damn familiar, but from where?

"Ray," the man said. The younger man stared at the forlorn stranger and suddenly realized, it was Ryan!

"Rye Bread?" Ray's voice caught in his throat and tears filled his eyes. Ryan nodded and smiled ever so slightly, tears in his own eyes.

"What the fuck? Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you hurt? What did that son of a bitch Dark God do to you?" Ray questioned, wrapping Ryan in a hug and looking him over to see if he were hurt. Ryan shook his head.

"Ray, listen to me. You need to stop looking for me. Let me go before it's too late for you," Ryan said quietly, sobs racking the man's shoulders. Ray looked at him with shock and deep hurt.

"What do you mean? I've found you! I'm never letting you go! I won't give up on you!" he said, his voice sounding desperate. Ryan shook his head.

"Ray, this isn't real. You're dreaming. You need to let me go, my Rose. Stop torturing yourself and working yourself to death to find me. It's time to let go," he said. Ray sobbed and shook his head.

"I'll never give up Ry! I won't rest till I find you and you're safe back at home with us! What about the Crew? What about Geoff and Jack, Gavin and Michael, Jeremy and Linds..." Ray's voice broke when he realized what he was about to say. Ryan looked at him sadly.

"I know what happened. And I'm so sorry!" he said as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"You're sorry? Lindsay died trying to rescue you! She sacrificed her life so we could save you and bring you back! And all you can say is you're sorry?!" Ray said angrily. Ryan looked down. Ray sat there for a second angrily, and then hugged Ryan again. 

"I need you Ryan. More than anything. I need you. Please come back to me," he begged. Ryan's shoulders started shaking again and Ray rubbed the back of his head the way he used to when they'd lain together on the bed or couch. He heard a strange muffled sound coming from Ryan, one he couldn't place. It was then that he realized that Ryan wasn't crying, he was laughing! Ray pulled away and looked at Ryan and gasped.

It wasn't Ryan. It was the Dark God!

"You fool! You'll never find your precious Rye Bread! I made sure of that!" he hissed and grinned. Ray stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"You fucking bitch! What did you do to him? What did you do to Ryan?" he screamed in anger.

"I took his powers you know. Ate them up like little horderves! They tasted wonderful as I ripped them from him. Telepathy, one of the few powers I wasn't strong in. It's a wonderful thing really. To project one's mind into those of others. Remarkable," the Dark God reveled.

"Stop!" Ray shouted and closed his eyes.

"Then there was flight, regeneration, telekinesis, and strength. Pity really, he had such great potential. I was actually sad when I took his powers, made him small and pathetic. He was always my favorite," he continued. Ray covered his ears and shouted, trying to fight the voice.

"In the end though, he was such a disappointment. Begging for his life like some sort of sad animal trapped in a cage," the Dark God said and smiled wickedly, enjoying Ray's torment.

"I said, fucking stop it!" Ray screamed and shot a laser beam at the Dark God who quickly teleported away, leaving behind the blanket. Ray let out a strangled cry and beat the ground with his fist. Ryan, the man he loved, was most likely dead. He need to face the facts and accept reality for what it was. He would never see his Rye Bread again, never hear that heart melting chuckle and laugh he always did when he was happy, never see that little embarrassing victory dance he'd do when he'd beaten a hard level in a video game, and never feel the safety and comfort of the man's arms wrapping around him in a hug unmatched by any other human being. No, Ryan was gone; and Ray needed to let go and move on.

But he couldn't.

~  
~

Ray jerked awake and wiped away the tears in his eyes. The dream had been more than just that, the Dark God had been fucking with him. After all this time of hunting the bastard down he'd been the one to make contact. Ray's heart was filled with rage.

That wasn't Ryan telling me to give up. That was the Dark God. Which means he doesn't want me to find Ryan, which means he's still alive! Ray thought. He pulled on his purple hoodie and grabbed his sniper rifle case. He was going to find Ryan no matter what! And nothing was going to get in his way. Nothing that is, except Geoff opening his door and saying he was needed. Ray almost exploded at the man but kept his cool, only rolling his eyes and sighing. Geoff led him to their old office room, the one that led to their training hangar in the basement. There stood Jeremy and Gavin with a man Ray didn't recognize.

"Who's this?" Ray asked pointing at the man. Gavin giggled and the man smiled and shook his head.

"Umm, Ray, this is Adam. You know, the one we rescued?" Gavin said. Ray facepalmed and then nodded.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you without...you know, the torture and lack of foodness look I found you in," Ray said, causing both Gavin and Jeremy to laugh. Adam chuckled and nodded.

"I have cleaned up a bit. I swear, I missed showers more than anything," he said. This time Ray laughed. Adam had changed, his long hair and beard trimmed down, his face was clean, he didn't look like he was going to die if you breathed on him. He actually looked like a human being.

"Anyway, with Adam's help we've discovered some interesting things," Geoff said. Ray raised an eyebrow. Geoff nodded to Jeremy who nervously took a step or two away from the group.

"I'm not sure I can activate it on my own. It's been random up to this poin...aaaagggghhhh!" Jeremy screamed in pain and burst into flames, lighting the room up.

"Holy shit! This is not what I meant when I said 'just blaze'!" Ray shouted and reached for a fire extinguisher. Geoff calmly shook his head.

"Don't Ray, it's okay, he's fine," he said. Ray paused and watched Jeremy as his face returned to a calm state.

"Your friend here has developed an interesting ability to use pyrokinesis. Although his normal abilities of density shifting and animal morphing never alleviated to this idea which is why it's such a big shock to everyone," Adam explained.

"Wot?" asked Gavin confused.

"Me make fire now!" Jeremy said and rolled his eyes, causing laughs from Geoff and Ray.

"Adam here can sense supes and can tell what powers they have. He even told me that I have a power that I didn't know about," Geoff explained, even though everyone in the room either already knew or figured it out.

"And what's that Geoff?" asked Ray.

"Apparently I can borrow other supes' powers and temporarily use them," Geoff said. Ray looked to Adam.

"Does the person who's powers Geoff borrows temporarily lose them?" he asked urgently, a plan forming in his mind.

"We haven't tested that out yet. We can try it if you're all up for it," Adam said. The others nodded and they all made their way down to the training hangar after Jeremy had extinguished himself. Gavin volunteered to play Guinea pig first. After explaining to Geoff how to use the basics of teleportation Geoff put a hand on Gavin's shoulder and concentrated.

"I've never done this before but I'm gonna assume it works the same way as my energy absorbing powers," he said. Gavin felt a shiver as a sense of chilling cold crept into him as Geoff absorbed his powers. After nodding Geoff managed to teleport a couple times successfully without too many trip ups. When asked to try Gavin found he couldn't teleport at all, but his other powers were fully intact.

"Amazing! I had no idea I could do this!" Geoff exclaimed and put his hand back on Gavin's shoulder, the Lad feeling a sense of warmth when his power was returned.

"How'd it feel?" Geoff asked Gavin concerned.

"It was like being cold but not. Like a small part of me was gone and there was an empty slot inside of me," he said and shivered. Adam scratched his beard.

"That's basically what DG does except he can't or won't give the powers back. It's a permanent affect that can't be reversed," he explained.

"How do you know it can't be reversed? Or that the person just has their powers shut off but not removed?" Ray asked without trying to sound challenging. Adam shrugged.

"I just assumed based off what Ryan told me after DG..." he hesitated.

"After what? What did the Dark God do to him?" questioned Ray growing angry and hot.

"After DG took his powers. He said that there was a deep emptiness in him and that he could feel his powers gone, no matter how many times he tried to use them. DG even had Ryan's power dampener restraints removed and replaced with normal handcuffs. I don't think he would've done that if he'd simply blocked Ryan's ability to tap into his powers," Adam said with a gulp, remembering that day well.

"I think I just came up with a plan to defeat the Dark God!" Ray exclaimed! The others looked at him with shock and expectancy.

"There's only one problem, we need one thing before we can pull it off that we don't have," he said.

"What's that?" asked Jeremy.

"Ryan," Ray said, his plan buzzing wildly in his head. He knew they could do it, but they needed Ryan.


	8. Finding Ryan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super long but it's the last chapter!

Ray explained his dream to the others and they all agreed to redouble their efforts to find Ryan, getting the whole team to work. With the addition of Miles, Kara, Meg, and Adam the group grew. While most of the new recruits had decent training Adam hadn't been trained at all and so he went to work mastering his power and learning combat. While Geoff was busy learning to use his new ability, Jack had actually approached a few other supers and convinced them to join, including his and Geoff's good friend Burnie Burns, Miles' friend Kerry Shawcross, and hesitantly Geoff's wife Griffon. Geoff was against his wife being roped into the fight but she gave him no choice. She knew what was at stake and knew the cost of not helping. Burnie had the ability to create a protective shield of kinetic energy around his body and anyone standing next to him much like Lindsay had, Kerry could fly and breath fire and used the Codename Dragonface, while Griffon could shoot ice out of her hands and had super strength. Now the team was up to seventeen, and each one was ready to tear the Dark God to shreds.

One more problem faced Ray and the team. Getting Michael to join in. The man was a serious wreak, and no one blamed him. Except for work purposes he mostly stayed in his room, playing video games or crying to himself. He'd leave to drink all evening and would stumble back home completely wasted, not a care in the world. The man was literally indestructible and alcohol, no matter the quantity had no lasting affects. This all ran through Ray's head as he stood outside Michael's door and knocked.

"Go away," came the reply. Ray was saddened at the sound of Michael's voice, it sounded so broken and lost. He decided to switch tactics and opened the door. Inside he almost gagged at the smell. Trash was everywhere and the place smelled horrid! Piles of clothes littered the floor and empty beer bottles were everywhere. The bed was a mess.

"Ray? I don't wanna talk about it. Just please go away," Michael pleaded. Ray stood there for a second before hauling Michael to his feet and shoving him against the wall.

"You listen close now. We are about to go find Ryan and bring him home. And when we do that we are going to kick the Dark God's ass for what he did to us! Now, you can mope around like a pussy wimp and be of no help, or you can get off your ass, clean yourself up, and help us kill this son of a bitch! What's it gonna be Michael?" he asked a confused Michael. The Lad stared at him for a moment, shocked and then slowly hung his head.

"We don't stand a chance you know?" he asked quietly.

"I don't give a fuck! I'm sick of this bullshit and I'm putting a stop to it. What would Lindsay want you to do? Huh? How do you think she'd feel knowing instead of being out there fighting you were in here moping and secluding yourself from your friends?" Ray almost yelled in Michael's face. Michael glared at Ray for a second but then nodded. Ray released him.

"When do we head out?" Michael asked.

"In a couple hours. Get cleaned up and come meet the new team members. I'm sure you'll be interested to see what their powers are," Ray said and walked out of the room. He hadn't tried to sound heartless but Michael needed to put his feelings aside and get his act together if they were going to win.

An hour later Michael walked out of his room and walked into the old office, the Achievement Hunters already there while the new members were down in the hangar training. Gavin let out a squeal of excitement and rushed over to Michael and hugged him, the others smiling and walking over to pat him on the back. He shared a smile and nod with Ray.

"So, where's this fresh meat I keep hearing about?" he asked and laughed. Everyone headed down to the hangar and watched at the new recruits, Jeremy, and Geoff practiced their new powers and combat. Ray was actually impressed at how seriously they were handling it and felt pride in his chest.

"Whoa! When did Jeremy learn to become ghost rider?" Michael exclaimed.

"We've got a lot to fill you in on," Jack said.

~  
~

After filling in Michael about all that had gone on the team formed a plan to find Ryan. They'd start at the building where Ray found Adam and work from there. Ray hoped with this many bodies they'd be able to find some clue. The group searched the warehouse first but found nothing helpful. They made their way to the basement dungeon but mostly everything had been removed since Adam's rescue.

I guess they wanted to get rid of all the evidence. Ray thought. He and Adam were standing in front of the cages, staring in. Adam shivered.

"I was in this cage for months. I don't know why DG didn't just take my powers and off me. I guess he was having too much fun with us. That's where Ryan had been. He was always encouraging and tried to stay optimistic. When the torture started he volunteered to take my place several times. I knew he'd heal but it still meant a lot. Then, one day, he was dragged out of his cell and forced to his knees in front of my cage. DG stood in front of him, and knelt down in front of him. He did terrible things to Ryan and I, but watching as he gazed into Ryan's eyes I knew something bad was coming. He walked behind him and placed one hand on Ryan's forehead, forcing his head back..." Adam's voice cracked and he paused to collect himself. Ray gave him time.

"He placed the other hand on Ryan's chest, only fingers touching him. I've never seen a power transference until that day. It was horrible. At first Ryan just sort of sat there, but then he started writhing and screaming, and I saw it. It was like a pulsating light flowing out of Ryan's chest and into DG's fingertips and then ran up his arm. I was frozen in place. This lasted for hours, sometimes DG stopped just to enjoy Ryan's pain, then he'd start again. The screams were terrible, like a pain I've never heard before," Adam finished, tears in his eyes. Ray felt sick and had a heavy weight on his chest. His Ryan, going through all that. The Dark God would pay tenfold for all the shit he'd done.

"The place is wiped clean. There's nothing here. I'm sorry Ray, it's a dead end," said Burnie coming back from the other room. Ray shook his head.

"There's gotta be something we can do! Some small sign that could tell us where he is," he said almost desperately. Adam suddenly snapped his fingers and exclaimed!

"Of course! Griffon could you come here please?" he asked. Griffon walked forward, Geoff following close.

"There was something about you I overlooked until now! I completely forgot!" he said. Everyone looked confused.

"Griffon has the power of psychometry!" he said!

"Griffon's insane?" asked Gavin confused. Ray rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot!" yelled Michael.

"Psychometry is the ability to see a person or object's past by touching it or them. So theoretically..." Adam explained.

"Since Ryan was here all Griffon would have to do is touch something he touched and that would give us a lead!" exclaimed Geoff.

"But wait, if it only tells past events wouldn't that just lead us back here and not where Ryan is?" asked Jeremy. Adam shook his head.

"It works with their future as well. It's just takes deeper concentration to do. Do you think you can do that Griffon?" he asked.

"I can try. Do you have something Ryan touched?" she asked. Adam looked around. He darted over to the bars of Ryan's cage and pointed to a spot on the bars where there was an old dried bloodstain.

"He put his hands here right before they took him away the last time. This is as good a spot to try as any," he said excitedly. Griffon nodded and reached out, touching the spot and closing her eyes.

"I don't know how to do this but I'll try," she said and concentrated. At first nothing happened and she grew frustrated. But then a tiny spark in the darkness of her mind. Then an explosion of light and images popped in her vision. She gasped!

"It's working!" she exclaimed and concentrated on Ryan touching the bars. It was like she was actually standing there observing. She saw in her mind the two men in their cages. Ryan looked horrible, blood running down his face from a cut above his right eye, his hands bloodied from God knows what and bruises covered his body. His sandy blonde hair was long and dirty, unkempt, and his beard had grown out long. His tshirt was tattered and shredded and his blue jeans were rags.

"He looked like shit!" she exclaimed.

"What do you see?" asked Jeremy.

"Shhh! Somethings happening," she said and watched. There was no sound only images, like a movie running on mute. She saw three men approach the cage and unlock it. Before they opened the cage Ryan gripped the bars she was now touching and said something urgently to Adam before the men dragged him out. Griffon followed them as they hauled him around the corner into the other room. She knew she wasn't going to like what was about to happen but she needed to keep watching. The men forced Ryan to his knees in front of a monstrous looking creature that stood there arms crossed. He wore a deer or cow skull on his head and its eyes glowed red. He was shirtless and looked muscular and strong, wearing a cape of some kind fastened in the front with the skull of a small animal. Griffon shuddered at the sight of their enemy. He began speaking to Ryan.

"I can't hear what they're saying, maybe if I concentrate more..." she said and focused.

"...and now look at you! The great Vagabond a useless meat sack. Weak and pathetic. I had high hopes for you Ryan. I'll ask you again, will you join me? Remember what I promised you," the Dark God said. Ryan looked up into the eyes of his enemy, no fear in his own sky blue eyes.

"If I join you, I get my powers back. I can live and you won't hurt Ray. But if I do I can never be with Ray, and I'll have to help you destroy earth and any other planet we come across," he said. The Dark God smiled.

"That about sums it up yes," he said.

"I have my answer for you," Ryan said so quietly, lowering his head. The Dark God smile grew and he leaned down.

"And that is?"

In one motion Ryan threw his head up and spat in the Dark God's face.

"Fuck you! I'll never join you and hurt innocent people just to have my powers restored! I'd rather die!" he yelled. The Dark God shook his head and chuckled.

"That's the Ryan Haywood I know. Always a fighter," he said and patted Ryan's cheek affectionately. Ryan pulled away from the touch.

"But you'd like that wouldn't you? To be dead. No I've got a far more agonizing form of torture for you," the Dark God said and knelt in front of Ryan. He put both hands on the sides of Ryan's head and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I'm taking the one thing from you that you love the most. I'm taking Ray from you. I'm wiping your memory of Ray and those pesky Achievement Hunters. Taking away the memories of you having powers. Taking it all!" the Dark God said and laughed. Ryan struggled and shouted trying to break free. But he was held tight. Griffon watched in horror as Ryan screamed in pain as his memories were ripped from his mind, causing him such pain.

"Ray!" Ryan screamed and then suddenly slumped to the ground limp. The Dark God dusted off his hands and smiled down at the limp Ryan. Griffon gasped but then saw that Ryan was still breathing.

"Take this piece of useless trash out of here and dump him somewhere," the Dark God said and walked away. Griffon watched as the three men hauled Ryan up the stairs and followed them out to a car in the main warehouse. They shoved Ryan into the trunk and then walked out front where they met a group of men in business suits.

"Boss wants the body dumped somewhere. He's alive and boss doesn't want him killed. Just dump him in an alley and get back here as soon as you can," one of them said. The suited men nodded and walked inside. Griffon jumped in the car as the men drove off.

"Okay we're on the move!" she said aloud.

"Where?" asked Jack. She concentrated and started naming off the streets they passed and how many times they turned and in which direction. As she did Michael took notes.

Finally the car stopped and the men got out. They opened the trunk and hauled Ryan out. The man was still weak and couldn't fight back. One of the men punched Ryan in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. The men laughed and shoved Ryan into a pile of trash in an alleyway, Ryan reaching for anything to catch onto as he fell, only brushing the large dumpster. The men left Ryan there lying in the rubbish. Then the vision zapped out.

"No! No no come back!" Griffon yelled and opened her eyes. The others looked at her expectantly.

"I know where he was. It's as good a lead as any, let's go!" she said and took off up the stairs. The others followed her. Using the directions from the vision the group made their way to the alley where Ryan had been dumped. As expected Ryan wasn't there. Griffon located the spot Ryan had touched last and slammed her hand on it. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She saw Ryan touch it as he fell again and then watched the men drive away. A couple days seemed to pass without anything happening, then Ryan finally woke up and looked around confused. He patted his pockets but couldn't find his wallet.

"How'd I get here?" he asked aloud. He got up stretched and groaned in pain.

"What happened? I must've been mugged or something," he said and started walking. Griffon mentally followed him until he reached a house. She gasped!

"What? What is it?" asked Ray nervously.

"I want to be sure, hold on," she said and watched. Ryan walked inside and walked to the bathroom, wincing at the condition he was in.

"How long was I in that alley? I look like a damn hobo now!" he exclaimed. Griffon giggled despite herself. Ryan cleaned his wounds and bandaged them up, then cut his hair and trimmed his beard. He changed into clothes that weren't shredded, Griffon making sure not to watch at that part, and then flopped on the couch. He had a look on his face that was both confusion and hard concentration.

"Wonder how much work I missed. What do I even do for work?" he asked himself. Griffon watched as he looked around for any evidence of what he'd forgotten.

~  
~

"Well? What do you see?" asked Ray after a few minutes. Griffon finally opened her eyes and smiled at Ray.

"I know where he is. I can take you to him. But only you," she said.

"What? Why just Ray?" asked Michael.

"Just trust me on this okay? It'll be better if it's just me and Ray. I'll fill you in on details later after we find him. Don't worry we'll be fine," she said. Reluctantly the group watched as the two walked away.

"What was all that about?" asked Jack. The group shrugged.

"What do we do now?" asked Meg.

"Let's go back to Stage 5 and wait I guess," said Geoff. They all agreed.

~  
~

"Ray, I have to warn you, Ryan's, not going to be the same," Griffon said as she drove Ray to their destination.

"I don't care I...we need Ryan back and we can help him in any way we can," Ray said, catching himself. Griffon smiled.

"He meant a lot to you didn't he?" she asked. Ray looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, nervous now.

"Ray, I know. I know about you and Ryan. Don't be afraid. I'm happy for you two! It's kinda cute when you think about it," she said in almost a motherly tone. Ray blushed.

"We were going to wait to tell the guys. But shit went down before we could. I..I want him back so bad Griffon! I can't stand another minute without him!" Ray said, his voice cracking. Griffon put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"We're almost there. Now, do you remember what I told you? About what I saw?" she asked. Ray nodded.

"He won't remember me. I think that'll be the hardest part," he said quietly. Griffon pulled up and stopped outside the business. Ray scoffed and then burst into laughter.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" he said. In front of them was a florist shop. Apparently Ryan had been working here for about three months. The two got out and walked to the door.

"You ready?" asked Griffon. Ray took a deep breath and nodded. They opened the door and walked in. The bell at the door rang, alerting whoever was working that they had customers. Ray walked around the shop, admiring the flowers, especially the roses.

"Hello, how can I help you folks?" 

Ray froze at the sound of the voice. He hadn't heard that deep sweet voice in over a year. Turning slowly Ray looked up and saw the man he loved standing there in a green button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and wearing a florist apron with gloves and trimmer in the pockets. Ray was frozen, and he felt tears threatening to burst from his eyes. He felt butterflies in his stomach and a pressure on his chest.

"H..hey Ryan. How's it going?" Ray asked. Ryan tilted his head quizzically at Ray. Recovering fast Ray pointed to Ryan's name tag. The man smiled, that damn fucking smile that always melted Ray's heart, and chuckled.

"I always forget that I have this thing on. Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" he asked. Before Griffon could respond Ray nodded.

"Yeah I'd like to buy a rose," he said. Ryan nodded and looked over at Griffon and winked.

"Special occasion?" he asked.

"No not us! She's my boss' wife. But it is a special day for me," Ray said. Ryan smiled and nodded and led Ray towards the roses. Griffon watched, her heart breaking as the two interacted. It took all her strength not to cry or spill the beans. This was Ray's moment and she would not ruin it. After selecting a beautiful red rose Ryan and Ray walked to the cash register. As Ryan handed Ray the rose their hands brushed and they made eye contact. The looks that passed between the two were almost too much for Griffon. As Ray gazed into the sky blue eyes of his boyfriend, something clicked in them. Some slight form of recognition lit up those blue orbs. Ray smiled and allowed one tear to fall.

"Ryan..." he said softly. He looked down, knowing that Ryan wouldn't recognize him, the pain in his heart growing to an almost unbearable level. He wanted to scream and throw himself into Ryan's arms, to kiss him all over and hug him and never let go. But he knew that was just a fantasy. The man he'd loved stood before him, but wouldn't even remember him. 

He was about to pull away when he suddenly felt a hand brush the tear away from his cheek. He looked up and saw that Ryan was gazing at him with watery eyes!

"Ray?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! It took me a long time to finish but it's finally done! I'll be taking a short break to work on other fics before I start the last book in the trilogy. Again thank you all and shoutout to my friends the Vagabonds for encouraging me all the way!


End file.
